narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Hinata Hyūga
190.114.66.173 16:37 20 ago 2012 (UTC) una pregunta en la tecnica de sesenta y cuatro palmas protectoras cuando pelea con magnet dude la hace y parece que es el kaiten ya que gira muy rapido...fijense en youtube...........................pienso que deberian quitar las tecnicas de hinata que no aparecen en el manga o el anime, como los jutsus de agua y esos que hablan de "turnos" esos que aparecen en los rellenos ? rinkai' '' que piensan les gustaria que haya naruhina en la historia y que otra pareja les gustaria?? naruhina kushina dijo claramente a su hijo¿se acuerdan verdad ?no te enamores de una mujer rara-sakura,indecisa,maltratadora-que no es lo mismo que tsundere para colmo no sabia a quien putas curar primero a naruto solo por que estaba ahi en definitiva RARA las tsunderes son dulces y tiernas como kagamy hiiragi o taiga ´´busca una mujer como tu madre´´hinata dulce ,amorosa,casi muere-y estaba dispuesta-por naruto y lo ama mas que a nadie-salvo sus hijos boruto y hima chan¡¿ les QUEDO CLARO?? SALUDOS DE MARCO SAMA.seria lindo ver a naruto y a hinata juntos y tambien me gustaria a temari y shikamaru :)Hinata sama 22:47 6 feb 2012 Si ella se gano el derecho de estar con Naruto a diferencia de Sakura, pues fue la única que hizo frente a Pain aun que fue una locura jajaja y la que lo ama de verdad pues Sakura sigue y seguirá amando a Sasuke este vivo o muerto, respecto a Naruto acabara aceptando lo aun que sera difícil pero eso suele pasar ademas de que se convierta en Hokage y acabe con la chica que siempre amo suena mucho a Disney y odio los finales Disney jajaja -- ---- honestament no se ustedes pero hinata es una mujer muy guapa y virtuosa no se si naruto la meresca pero bueno el es el protagonista supongo que atodos nos gustaria tener una chica como hinata es decicion de kishimoto si por mi fuera no estuvieran juntos y yo me la robaria sorri soy su fan number one arriba hinata Hinata fue, es y siempre será mi personaje favorito. Porque, independiente a sus sentimientos por Naruto y lo mucho que logró cambiar y volverse más fuerte gracias a él, su naturaleza de por sí es suave, bondosa, dulce y gentil. La gente juzga mucho a los personajes femeninos en este anime. Acusándolas de inútiles, como he visto que insultan a Sakura, Hinata, etc (Mucha misoginia en este Fandom). En la vida real, es la personalidad de las mujeres y la forma en la que llevan su vida es lo que importa, y Hinata tiene una forma de ser realmente adorable 8'D Para mí, no es cosa de quién más merezca a Naruto. Ni cuando dicen que Naruto ''merece a Sakura por ser la primera en gustarle' y porque él merece tener lo que siempre quiso. No es una cosa de merecimiento, como si las personas fuesen premios o trofeos. El NaruHina me parece lindo no sólo porque el afecto de Hinata por Naruto ha prevalecido y crecido a lo largo del tiempo, sino porque no sólo Naruto es el que le da fortaleza a Hinata, ella también se la ha dado a él, como él dijo, más de una vez. Se hacen bien. Él a ella y ella a él. Si hay algo que Naruto y Hinata merecen es felicidad, y pienso que serían felices juntos. Naruto de tener a su lado a una persona que lo querrá no importa la circunstancia en la que se encuentre, y Hinata de poder acompañar y hacer feliz a la persona que la sacó de su más honda miseria. Esa es mi opinión sobre el NaruHina! Kami-no-Ko, ladies and gentleman!! hinata es la que mas se parece a kushina no se si recordaran esto pero ella se sacrifico por el por puro amor kushina era fuerte pero era hermosa y dulce al igual que hinata solo piensen eso un minuto y se daran cuenta ademas del hecho que el amor de hinata es puro e inque brantable a diferencia de algunas confundidas -no me hagan decir nombres-en fin kushina siempre supo amar a minato y hinata siempre a sabido quien es importante en su vida .saludos a todos los fans del naruhina forza hinata . calma calma señoras y señores creo que falta mucho camino por recorrer para el naruhina un poco de paciencia no creo que masashi este tan loco como para no dar fruto al amor del naruhina . . absolutli my friend a todos nos gustaria que este duo termine bien por muchas incongruencias hacia narusaku que haigan para los que no estan al tanto les recuerdo algo , masashi es fan de akira toriyama y creo que el sabe que si quiere estar a su altura debe dejar que tanto naruto como todos crescan de una vez recordemos que akira sabia que goku no podia ser un niño siempre goki tuvo hijos nietos y siguio siendo el de siempre a fin de cuentas toriyama se dio cuenta que sus fans crecen no hay nada de malo en dejar que tus obras crescan afin de cuentas para cualquier mangaka todas sus obras son como hijos y como tal debes dejar que maduren no se trata de envejecer se trata de evolucionar tanto en la vida real como en el mundo paralelo de naruto no es bueno para el alma el encerrarse en el sindrome de peter pan coleccionen mangas vean anime pero no olviden su niño interno gracias arriba naruhina. naruto lloro amargamente cuando pain ´´mato ´´ a hinata y luego lloro de alegria -al igual que su servidor- cuando supo que estaba viva si kishimoto no sabe que hacer con esta tierna historia deberia darle el lugar a un mangaka de verdad total ,sobran quienes le darian un gran final ha esta historia de naruhina que hasta donde yo se es lo unico hinteresante de este manga no hay tantos seguidores de otros animes como de naruto y la razon es simple. hinata, todos nos identificamos con ella queremos ver realizados nuestros anhelos y luchamos por ello y quisieramos una super chica como ella que ademas tiene tremendo cuerpo el naruhina no es una obsesion es una realidad y todos lo saben hasta los narusaku don kishimoto haga lo que debe hacer uste sabe que naruto ama tambien a hinata pongale un buen final a esto y le haceguro que tendra un lugar en la historia de los animes y no solo eso sino tambien en los corazones de todos los que amamos la creible historia de naruhina saludos de marco sama y su esposa sara. ---- : Confirmado el Naruhina en el Capítulo Manga 700 y en la película The Last: Naruto The Movie. Sorondil (discusión) 12:53 6 nov 2014 (UTC) : En que se va a comparar Hinata con Sakura , hinata lo unico que sabe decir es Naruto-ku y decir que quiere caminar a lado de Naruto. : Sakura tambien cometio tonterias por sasuke y hizo cosas casi igual que Hinata pero seamos sinceros si Naruto hubiera intentado matar a Hinata una vez ella lloraria y lo dejaria ir , cosa que sakura no hizo Sasuke la intento matar mas de 3 veces y sakura seguia a lado de sasuke jamas lo pudo traicionar siempre estuvo ahi para sasuke sakura solo queria hacer feliz a sasuke sin importar si ella no era feliz . : El Amor no nace de un dia al otro por lo mismo no me gusto la pelicula de THE LAST donde el Naruhina nace . : Naruto nunca demostro amor hacia Hinata y de repente solo por ver unos recuerdos de hinata en the last segun naruto ya la ama , yo creo que influyo mucho lo que dijo Neji antes de morir cosa que hizo sentir a Naruto comprometido con Hinata . : Inclñuso en el la ultima guerra ninja donde sakura conocio a el papa de Naruto , Minato Sensei le pregunto a Sakura que si era novia de Naruto a lo que naruto dijo "Si, algo asi ...la traigo loca" a lo que sakura respondio con un cabezaso hacia naruto y minato dijo que sakura le recuerda a la mama de Naruto. : AHI NARUTO MOSTRO QUE AUN TENIA INTERES EN SAKURA Y SEGUIA ENAMORADO DE ELLA pues entre guerra y guerra seguia la rivalidad con sasuke por llamar la atencion y sorprender a sakura , Naruto en dicha guerra tubo celos de Sasuke , porque sakura notaba mucho el uchiha . : En toda la serie y en el Manga Naruto nunca mostro interez ni atraccion por Hinata de hecho ni la pelaba .... : YO SOY NARUSAKU Y ODIO AL NARUHINA es una bola de mentira a beneficio de HINATA , se supone que el personaje principal debe ser feliz y quedarce con quien ame y esa era SAKURA MAS NO HINATA . : 201.141.59.211 03:07 10 oct 2016 (UTC)KellyGalindo Corrección 2 He corregido varias faltas de ortografía de este artículo pero todavía faltan partes por revisar. Florencia Hyūga 23:45 21 dic 2011 (UTC)Florencia Hyüga Ya casi todo el artículo fue revisado. Florencia Hyūga 14:39 22 dic 2011 (UTC)Florencia Hyūga Nueva Imagen He colocado una nueva imagen en el perfil de Hinata, por favor NO cambiarla. Caballero Gris 23:21 5 may 2012 (UTC) cuanto tiempo la vas a dejar ?? deverian poner una foto de ella en la actual guerra ninja no creen?? La nueva imagen ¿La nueva imagen de Hinata en Parte II es de que episodio?--[[Usuário:MaryeShoujo|'MaryeShoujo']] (Mensagens • Contribs) 21:48 29 ago 2012 (UTC) Hay una parte donde queda como punto a parte es cuando sale : ' Personalidad: cerca de la foto avergonzada se corta la palabraFabilokode123 (discusión) 23:33 4 sep 2012 (UTC) Logros: Batalla con Pain En la sección de sus logros que habla de su batalla contra Pain, habría que agregar estas 3 importantes cosas: 1_ Sobrevivió a una batalla contra Pain. 2_Logro romper varias de las Cuchillas de Interrupción de Chakra que inmovilizaban Naruto.3_Logro darle a Pain un golpe utilizando su Paso Suave Doble Puño de León.Rami244 (discusión) 06:22 28 dic 2012 (UTC) Jutsu de Videojuego Agregar el jutsu de videojuego en la plantilla: Cientos de Palmas Furiosas. Gracias LeoHatake 15:15 3 jul 2013 (UTC) una pregunta para ustedes quisiera saber si podian sacar ese dato que dice que hinata puede hacer 8 trigramas 32 palmas solo en el anime si segun el 633 del manga también puede hacerlo o no se puede hacer se los digo porque yo todabia no se ncomo hacerlo Respuesa Arreglado, gracias por avisar. LeoHatake 03:06 8 oct 2013 (UTC) cambio de imagen y pregunta yo queria saber si se podía cambiar la imagen de hinata en las segunda parte porque seria bueno que mostrara otra cara mejor que esa osea poner una imagen en donde este sonriendo o que se vea de frente porque la actual es buena pero no se me hace que sea la mejor que sea asi como la que esta en la infobox en esa está de frente y sonriendo no la misma pero que sea mas buena se podría decir y ya que estoy quiero preguntarles a quién tengo que preguntarle para poder unirme a eso que pusieron en mi prefil eso de unirse a la academia solamente diganme con quien hablar y yo le pregunto ante todo gracias y suerteDavid hyuga uzumaki (discusión) 00:12 14 nov 2013 (UTC)David hyuga uzumaki Opinión He cambiado la imagen de la primera parte porque se ponía en mala calidad por no se adaptarse bien a los nuevos parámetros de las imágenes en los cuadros de la página por lo cual he vuelto a colocar la antigua imagen de la primera parte que se adapta mucho mejor se ve de forma más frontal y directa. ESA [http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Jesicahyuga Jesicahyuga POR TU CULPA ELIMINARON LA IMAGEN HINATA DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE QUE TANTO ME GUSTABA Y TANTO ME COSTO ENCONTRAR PERO NO IMPORTA AHORA POR FIN PUDE ELIMINAR UNA DE LAS TUYAS Y NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE CON LA ANTIGUA QUE TU CAMBIASTE JAJAJAJAJA] Respuesta Hola, acabo de leer ésto y voy a opinar, la imagen que pusiste es una calidad PÉSIMA, la que puso Dariel Senju se ve mucho mejor, mientras que la tuya se ve no más de 360p, por lo cual voy a deshacer tu edición. Con respecto a lo de Jesicahyuga no opinaré nada, solamente que los rencores van en otro lado, y que además que te hayan borrado tu imagen no es motivo de rencor. Un saludo 100px 22px 00:56 28 abr 2014 (UTC) Imagen de Rinnegan Hola a todos, solo tengo una duda, Hinata posee el rinnegan en los ultimos capitulos, o es una imagen creada por los fans? si me responden, les agradeceria muchoKenya Uchiha (discusión) 15:13 22 may 2014 (UTC) :Eso tiene una fácil explicación. No es una imagen hecha por los fans, sino que Hinata (como deberías saber) quedó atrapada en el Tsukuyomi Infinito, y se da a entender que los que tienen el Rinnegan es porque están atrapados. No solo a ella se le ve, también a Orochimaru, Sai, etc. Espero haber aclarado tu duda. -- 15:20 22 may 2014 (UTC) Por favor los rencores a otro lado si borraron imagenes que son de mala calidad habia que hacerlo! comentarios de colera o con odio estan demas quien puso eso debria ser mas profesional y no tomarselo personal .... en lo que refiere a la imagen de hinata usando ninjutsu medico esta demas ya que es mas relevante la imagen del manga en la que cura el hombro de naruto con su Jukken ya que se sigue la trama del manga y en comparacion con la de la palma recuperadora pues eso solo sucede en el anime y no tiene mayor relevancia saludos y aunque no lo quieran aceptar es cierto Jesicahyuga (discusión) 17:37 22 may 2014 (UTC) Hinata Adulta y los demás Me parecería oportuno que se incluya a Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Sai, a todos los Konoha 11, a Gaara y los de la Arena, a Karui y los de la Nube y a Konohamaru y pandilla con sus apariencias de adultos en el epílogo del manga en sus respectivas imágenes del perfil, así como sus sempais de la generación de Kakashi y también los ex gokages. Saludos. Sorondil (discusión) 12:53 6 nov 2014 (UTC) Corregir edad de Hinata No existe información sobre la edad de los personajes de Naruto en el epílogo. Los datos añadidos son mera especulación y como Wiki confiable que es, debe de evitarse información falsa.. '190.113.212.119 00:39 24 nov 2014 (UTC))''' Gran Duda Holaaa, quería saber en qué momento Hinata se convirtió en Jōnin. Agradeceria mucho su respuesta!! 186.60.155.145 05:11 8 ago 2015 (UTC) Según el Oneshot Road to B, Hinata es una jounin de élite. kelly-chan 16:17 8 ago 2015 (UTC)Animelovefan Respuesta Hinata no se graduó de Jōnin, ella aun es una Chūnin. Los unicos Jonin (de los 11 de Konoha) son Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji y Shino; ya que por equipo solo hay un jonin. An Uchiha girl 23:42 2 jun 2018 (UTC)